Przerwa
Wstęp: Chris: 'Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku! Aaa poprzednio... Walka o finałową siódemkę. Courtney narzekała i narzekała, że widziała jakieś zjawy, więc postanowiłem "zadziałać" i znowu zesłałem wszystkich do podziemi, gdzie odbyło się poszukwianie duchów. Jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Kiedy ktoś złapał w końcu, a właściwie *kaszel'' napotkał ''*kaszel ''któregoś z duchów, czyli Gwen lub Tyler'a, którzy myśleli że powrócą do programu, to bedą musieli odpowiedzieć na pytanie związane z naszą ukochaną fizyką. :3 Eva jak zwykle się darła, Katie uciekała przed Gwen, która wpadła na Courtney, jednak to Noah był szybszy i szybciej odpowiedział na pytanie, kiedy spotkał Tyler'a. Courtney to bardzo wkurzyło, ale i tak jej sojusz postanowił głosować na Katie, gdyż Heather wyjawiła, dlaczego tak jej broniła. Na ceremonii po raz setny zagrożona była Katie, Eva i COURTNEY. Najwięcej głosów otrzymały Courtney i Katie, i to Katie opuściłaby nasz program, jednak byłem, a właściwie - jestem -wredny, i zdyskwalifikowałem Justin'a za wcześniejsze ostrzeżenia... Ezekiel, Eva, Heather, Noah, Katie, Courtney i Trent! Oto nasza finałowa 7! Spodziewaliście sie takiego składu? ;) Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się kto wyląduje w finałowej szóstce oglądajcie... '''Totalną Porażkę W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Koza: Noc, wszyscy śpią na podłodze. Nagle do pokoju przegranych wchodzi przebrany na czarno stażysta, który w ręku trzyma tajemnicze opakowanie...Słychać otwieranie pudełka, i dźwięk obijających się o siebie przedmiotów. Po paru minutach stażysta wychodzi. Kilka godzin później... Rano, kiedy wszyscy już wstali i poszli na Stołówkę, w Kozie zostali Heather, Trent i Courtney. Heather: 'Słuchajcie, wiem że mielibyśmy przewagę gdyby Justin nie odpadł, ale nie możemy się teraz poddawać, i wyrzucić "najsilniejszych" - czyli Noah i Evę. '''Trent: '''A co jeśli Ezekiel, Eva, Katie i Noah są w sojuszu, i wyrzucą kogoś z nas? '''Heather: '... 'Heather: '.___. Na pewno nie, a jeśli już to przydałaby się mała kompromitacja... 'Trent: '? 'Heather: '''Ehehehe, nic. ^^ '''Courtney: '''Tak czy inaczej, nie możemy odpuszczać i naburmuszać się przez tych idiotów, a finałowa 7 oznacza coraz trudniejsze zadania. Tak, Heather? '''Heather: '.....!? Uniosła ręcę tak jakby chciała ją zabić :) '''Courtney: '''Niee...Boli mnie Twoja głupota... Brama Wejściowa Szkoły: ''Furgonetka znowu zatrąbiła. Heather wyszła przed bramę otworzyła jej drzwi, i krzyknęła do kierowcy. 'Heather: '''Ciszej idioto, nie trąb tak! '''Facet z serwisu: '''Sorry. '''Heather: '''To wy jesteście z tego serwisu komputerowego? '''Facet z serwisu: '''Nom. A tak właściwie to tylko ja. '''Heather: '''Okej, to dawaj nam tego nowego laptopa! '''Facet z serwisu: '''To najpierw mi pokaż ten który jest zniszczony. ''Heather wyjęła z torby Noah dosyć...przełamany laptop. xD 'Facet z serwisu: '''Aha...Widzę że jest to ''Richer Platinum. ''No dobrze. Na pewno gdzieś go mam, zaraz poszukam, ale najpierw cena.. ''Heather i Noah czekali aż znajdzie cenę nowego laptopa. '''Facet z serwisu: No więc...Ponieważ jest pokryty platyną, i jest obocnie najdroższym, najbardziej pożądanym i najnowszym - gdyż wyszedł dwa tygodnie temu laptopem, kosztuje około...2... 'Noah i Heather: '''Hm? '''Facet z serwisu: '...i pół... 'Noah i Heather: '''HM!? '''Facet z serwisu: '...miliona... Noah i Heather zaniemówili. 'Facet z serwisu: '...DOLARÓW.... Oboje zemdleli. Ściemnienie. ... Zjaśnienie ekranu. 'Facet z serwisu: '''Emm...ktoś zna tu kurs pierwszej pomocy!? ''Oboje się obudzili. 'Heather: '''Ale...ale jak to!? '''Facet z serwsiu: '''Tak to. '''Noah: '''Przecież my nie mamy tyle pieniędzy! '''Heather: '''Ale wiesz kto może mieć!? '''Oboje: '''CHRIS! ''Wstali. 'Heather: '''Okej, zostawiamy Cię na chwilkę bo musimy skoczyć na pieniądze, poczekaj na nas tutaj, albo odjedź trochę dalej, pa paa! ^^ ''Noah i Heather wbiegli do szkoły, a "Facet z serwisu" wzruszył ramionami, zamknął drzwi, i cofnął się samochodem do tyłu. Sala 312: Wszystko było już gotowe. Światła były zgaszone, lasery włączone, jedzenie rozłożone, a Trent puścił relaksującą muzykę. Courtney oparła się o stół. 'Courtney: '''Och...Wreszcie chwila spokoju... ''Podszedł do niej Trent. 'Trent: '''Tak, zrelaksujmy się chwilę... ''Oboje zamknęli oczy by się zrelaksować, kiedy nagle repertuar muzyki zmienony został przez Evę na metal. 'Eva: '''TAA! TAAK JEST!!!! MOJA MUZYKA!!! ''Courtney otworzyła oczy. 'Courtney: '''Co do diaska...!? ''Katie się skrzywiła. '''Katie(Pz): '''Niby stałam się zła, ale ja nie mogę znieść metalu...Wolę plastik. Podobał Ci się ten "inny" odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cieszysz się z eliminacji Evy? Tak, wkurzała mnie strasznie. Nwm, mógł wyleciec ktoś inny.. NIEEE ONA BYŁA NAJLEPSZA NIEEE NIEE!!! ;(((( Spodziewałeś się jej eliminacji? Nom. Chyba nie. Niee, myślałem że odpadnie ktoś inny. xD Podobało Ci się "cameo" Gościa z serwisu? <3 Tak. <3 Yyy, nwm. xD Nie? Jak MYŚLISZ, kto następny odpadnie? Noah Heather Courtney Trent Katie Ezekiel Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole